No matter what i love you
by Sirius.Black.licks.my.back
Summary: Sirius falls through the veil but reappears weeks later. Harry is trying to deal with his crush on Sirius as they live together. Underage wizardly sexy times , nothing graphic. Rated M to be safe. This is my first fic please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so go easy on me please. I own nothing. Underage loving , but nothing too extreme. xoxox

Harry potter is just a normal boy to the muggle world but to the wizarding world, he is The boy who lived. Harry sat on the edge of his lumpy uncomfortable bed. The faded red sheets rubbed on the back of his bare legs. The Dusley had left for a trip to the beach. Harry thought that the ocean had enough whales already but he knew better than to say anything to his uncle after Dudley has left a sign saying _No FREAKS_ by the front door. His room at private drive was larger than his previous space underneath the stairs but still not even half the size of Dudley's room. The sun was shining uncomfortably through the window onto his bed.

It was a month into Harry's summer break. A month since he witnessed his beloved godfather Sirius Black falls through the veil. Tears threatened to leak from his eyes. It wasn`t fair, he and Sirius were just getting to know one another. The previous summer Harry had spent time with Sirius and for once felt like a normal boy.

The weasleys had always been wonderful towards Harry but he knew he would always be the boy who lived to them. Sirius had told Harry wonderful stories about his parents and showed Harry pranks to use on his classmates. Sirius held harry at night while he sobbed, awoken by his nightmares of Cedric`s murder. His warm strong hands wrapped around Harry`s small frame.

Unknown to anyone Harry had a massive crush on his godfather, since the beginning of his fourth year. Being able to stay with Sirius and Remus had been wonderful. Remus would cook all of the meals and Sirius and Harry would clean up after. Sirius would come down the stairs shirtless with his sleep pants hanging off his hips in a seductive way. His black long hair would be messy and his eyes tired but warm. The haunted look Sirius carried with him was gone when Harry was around. It took all of Harry`s self-control not to drool. Harry knew he was gay since his second year at Hogwarts when Ginny tried to kiss him and he realised he would rather kiss Dean. Sirius had taken the news of Harry`s sexuality well, with a smile he told harry is was also gay and that if harry had any questions feel free to ask. Remus had also taken it well and with a gentle smile told Harry no matter what he and Sirius will always love him .

Harry had not told anyone else he was gay for the fear of adding more attention to himself. He could see it in the newspapers now _`` The boy who lives, is The boy who loves men``. _He shuddered at the thought. Attention was the last thing he needed right now after the shit with the ministry.

A beak tapping on his bedroom window shook him out of his thoughts. Remus`s brown barn owl flew in the window after harry opened it. The owl let out a hoot as harry fed him an owl treat. He was glade his uncle was not home. Vernon hated owls coming to the house because owls were rare in the area and he did not want the neighbours to suspect anything. The owl had brought Harry a letter.

__

Harry,

Sirius is alive! The veil only had him trapped between life and death. Someone from the order will be coming to pick you up tonight at five. We fear it may not be safe for you to be alone anymore, you will spend the summer with Sirius and I. I will tell you everything later.

Remus


	2. Chapter 2

Harry`s heart stopped. His godfather was alive after all this time. Tears of joy sprung to his eyes and without thinking, he did a happy dance in the middle of his room. Remus`s owl gave him a strange look and flew away proud to have done a good job delivering the letter on time. Harry looked over at the small alarm clock on his nightstand. It read four –thirty. He only had a half hour to pack up all of his things.

Racing around his room, he finished packing just as the doorbell rang. A tired looking Tonks gave harry a big smile.

_" Hi Harry are you ready to go?"_

"yeah lets go"

Before they left Harry left a note on the kitchen table. The dursleys would be happy to get rid of Harry and his freakiness for the summer , but Harry still knew he had to leave a note. His uncle was fond of the belt and Harry did not need any more scars on his back. Grabbing his trunk and Hedwig Harry grabbed on to the portkey and they soon arrived at Gimmmauld place. Harry walked into the dark house with Tonks following closely behind him. She walked up to Remus and gave him a small kiss. That was a surprise to Harry but he had bigger things to worry about.

"I see you made it here safely Harry . Thank you Tonks " . With a small wink Tonks gave Remus a playful pat on the bum and left the two men alone.

Harry jumped at the chance to question Remus. " Remus what happened ? In addition, how is he still alive ? "

Remus led Harry to the kitchen and sat him down in front of a cup of tea. Remus sat down on the old chair. His light brown hair with grey streaks was a mess. With a tired smile, he began his story.

_ "You see Harry, we don`t know what happened. Dumbledore is trying to sort everything out. As you can imagine Sirius, being alive shocked us. He showed up here and collapsed at the door. We think the veil dropped him off here for some reason, but we don't know what it is. As you know the ministry caught Peter and so Sirius is a free man."_

Harry sat there wondering what to say to this flood of information.

_"Come on Harry you can see him if you would like to. I know he is dying to see you"_

Harry stood up and followed Remus up the stairs to Sirius' bedroom.  
Laying on the bed was Sirius in all of his beauty. Harry could barely recognize his godfather. Sirius looked much younger.

" As you can see Harry Sirius has been given a new shot at life , in a way. The veil has put Sirius back in his twenty year old body"

Harry was speechless. Sirius was even more handsome. The damage caused by Azkaban was gone.

" Harry you act like you`ve seen a ghost"

Harry had to laugh at that, only Sirius would make a joke like that. He ran over to his godfather`s side and tackled him into a hug. Sirius couldn't help but think of how wonderful it felt to have Harry in his arms again. He loved this boy and wanted nothing more than to be able to see him again. Harry was crying, his tiny frame curled up around his godfather. Remus quietly left the room, giving the men time alone to enjoy their new shot at life together.


	3. Chapter 3

That night Sirius and Harry talked. They spoke of many thing, some important, others not. They fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, Sirius was the first to wake up. Harry's warm body pressed against him. However, that wasn't the only thing pressed against him that morning. Harry's "Mr. Happy" was pressed firmly on Sirius's leg. Harry is a sixteen-year-old boy, of course, he will have morning wood, Sirius on the other hand is a grown man and his body should know better, he thinks to himself.

Sirius laid there awkwardly hoping Harry wouldn't wake up anytime soon. With his godson laying on him, he couldn't move without waking the boy. Harry moved a bit in his sleep. Moaning

"oh god Sirius, yeah right there"

Harry was still sleeping but now Sirius was wide-awake. What in the hell did his godson just say? Was he hearing things? .Yes he told himself, that's it; I'm just going crazy and hearing things. Harry began to move around a little (this was NOT helping Sirius's problem) moaning softly Harry called Sirius's name once more. Sirius felt a hot damp spot form on the crotch of Harry's pants. Oh my god, Sirius thought to himself, my godson just had a wet dream about me. This information should have disturbed Sirius or at least made him laugh but it was having an entirely different effect on the man. He was now really turned on. Feeling like a dirty old man Sirius finally made his escape from Harry's cuddles.

Sneaking over the the master bathroom, Sirius locked the door and stripped down. He turned his shower as cold as it would go. His persistent problem refused to go away and after ten minutes he realised he would have to deal with it by hand. He tried to block the thoughts of Harry out of his mind but was greatly unsuccessful.

Giving up he just let himself enjoy the moment. Forgetting all about the lack of a silence charm he moaned loudly, calling out Harry's name softly.

Harry woke up in a warm comfortable bed, alone. Harry began to worry until he heard the shower going. Sirius was moaning Harry's name. Frozen in shock harry found himself incredibly turned on yet again. Gathering all of his bravery, he climbed out of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, he let himself in silently. The shower curtain was see through and all of Sirius's body was exposed. He still had not noticed his godson in the room. Harry took off his clothing and climbed into the shower with Sirius. Wrapping his arms around the older man Harry's green eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Want a hand?"

Sirius spun around with a shocked look on his face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Harry?"

Harry gave a light chuckle.

"Well you see I was having a wonderful dream and I woke up to the sounds of you wanking to me, so I thought I would nice and give you a hand"

(Harry wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing) Sirius still looked surprised but now his face was beat red.

" Harry listen I'm so sorry, I'm a sick pervert. Just forget you heard anything, this can't happen"

Harry looked a little hurt.

"But why? You are twenty again, I'm sixteen it's not that big of a deal. Besides I know you want me and trust me I have wanted you for a long time"

This information caught Sirius off guard. Before he got the chance to argue, Harry kissed him. The kiss was like amazing. Harry traveled lower with his kisses. Harry had never done anything like this before but by the way Sirius was reacting, he knew he was doing a damn good job.

Sirius stopped Harry and shut off the water. Harry was going to complain but Sirius picked him up bridal style and kissed him while carrying him off to the bed. Their first time together was awkward, romantic and amazing. Laying in the afterglow of a wonder lovemaking. Sirius rolled over and buried his face in a pillow. A muffled

"I'm going to hell" was heard.

Harry laughed and rolled over to his godfather.

"No Sirius you are not going to hell. And if you are I wanna come with you because that was fucking awesome!"

Sirius had to laugh; it was such a perverted thing to say. Sirius grabbed Harry and pulled him in closer

." We are insane but I don't care as long as I have you in my arms"

Cuddling up close to each other the men fell back asleep. Remus walked into the room to see why they both were in bed. He was a little surprised, but weirder things have happened. With a sigh he closed the bedroom door and walk out. Just wait until Molly finds out about this.


End file.
